1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for moving a component part of a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to an actuator used to selectively provide access to an enclosure of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As motor vehicles characterized by their utility become a mainstream choice, consumers demand certain luxuries primarily associated with passenger cars, either due to their inherent design and/or size. One of the features desired by consumers is the automated movement of such items as sliding doors and lift gates. While features providing automated motion are available, the designs for mechanisms used to accommodate manual overrides are lacking in capability and functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,769 discloses an automatic door operating system. This system requires a great deal of control, both by an electronic controller and an operator of the motor vehicle. To overcome forces due to manual operation, the manually operated seesaw switch used by the operator to electromechanically operate the door is in an open state, preventing current from passing through the motor.
An automated closure assembly is disclosed for a motor vehicle. The motor vehicle includes a body defining an opening and a door that is slideable between a closed position covering the opening and an open position providing access through the opening. The automated closure assembly includes a guide fixedly secured to the motor vehicle at a position in spaced relation to the opening. A drive mechanism is fixedly secured to the guide. The drive mechanism converts electrical energy into a rotational force. A lateral linkage is connected to the drive mechanism receiving the rotational force. The lateral linkage translates the rotational force into a linear force to move the door between the open position and an intermediate position between the open position and the closed position. The automated closure assembly also includes a secondary linkage that is connected to both the lateral linkage and the drive mechanism. The secondary linkage translates the rotational force into a linear force to move the door between the intermediate position and the open position such that the door is able to move to its open position past the opening within which the lateral linkage extends.